


Red and Black fire

by Sandrew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fever, Fluff, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance Mclain - Freeform, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Soup, Wannabe, hunk - Freeform, vld, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrew/pseuds/Sandrew
Summary: Shiro do not understand why Keith is avoiding everyone, and refuse to eat and sleep. He goes to the trainingroom to talk to him, and does not know that Keith is doing all this beacuse of him.





	Red and Black fire

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet one-shot of my other Voltron ship :D

Keith could feel the sweat dripping from his bangs, when he moved his sword. His muscles around the shoulders tensed, and his violet eyes burned like a sunrise. Just like a dance he smoothly span around and cut the traning robot, just under its arm. The robots got down on a knee, his back at Keith, and small sparkles came out of it. Keiths dark thoughts vanished of all the sounds around him. The pulse pounding in his ears, the cling of sword against steel. But all of it faded away by a soft and firm voice.

” Keith.”

He turned around, and Keith could not help himself to smile silly with big dimples.

” Shiro.” 

Faster than a tick, the robot got up, and swing his sword at Keiths head. The whole week lack of eating and sleeping, came at once and Keith tripped to the floor, and dropped his sword. Instinctively he covered his face with his arms. Shiro then protective stood over Keith, and took the hit to his metalarm. Calmly he said. 

” Training of.” A hatch open, and the robot flew into it. Shiro got on his knees and cuped Keiths red face. ” Are you alright Keith?” 

He looked into Shiros dark grey eyes, who appeared to look in his soul. Keith blushed more, and liked the cold from Shrios metalfingers.

” Yeah...wh...why do you wonder that?”

Gentle Shiro stroke his fingertips through Keiths black hair, and then the dark rings under his eyes.” 

” You should rest. You have train nonstop the whole week.”

” I am fine Shiro.” Keith smiled weakly. 

Shiro got bubbly of Keiths violet eyes, that shine of joy, but also with sorrow.

” Are you? There is nothing you want to talk about? You can talk to me about anything.” 

All the thoughts Keith tried to push away by training, now came like a storm.

Shiro I love you. Please love me back. I want you to hold me, and never let go. I am so scared of my feelings. I need you so much. I do not want to be alone. 

But everything Keiths said was.

” I know. Thank you Shiro.” 

” Come, lets get you to bed.” 

Shiro helped Keith up, and they steped out the hall. After a few step Shiros leg fold, quickly as a hawk, Keith grabbed Shiro waist. 

” Shiro, are you alright?” 

Shiro shiver lightly and smiled pale. 

” No worry, it is nothing.” 

Keith pulled away Shiros white bangs and could feel how his forehead burned like fire.

” You got fever. We got to...” 

Shiro softly took away Keiths hand, and both of the shudder of the touch. 

” No, do not try to make this about me. You are going straight to bed and sleep.” 

Keith chuckle and shook his head.

” You are impossible.” 

Shiro smirked, and leaned his head on Keiths shoulder.

” So are you.” 

Keith got warm of Shiro head, and he could not stop a tiny moan coming out. 

” Shiro, you always takes care of others. So let me take care of you this time. Come.” Keith said, and hoped that Shiro did not heard the moan. 

” Mmm, okay.” 

The two young paladins was now in Shiros bedroom. Caring he tucked Shiro in the bed, and wrapped him in his red jacket. 

” Try to sleep.”

” Thank you Keith.” 

Less than a second later he was asleep. Keith hesitated reached   
out his hand, but pulled it right back. But then reached it out once again. Soft as a cloud Keith played with Shiros hair. After what feelt like a eternity, he stopped and cursed himself, before rushing out the room.

" If you wanna be my lover...you gotta...ahhh Keith!!!" 

Lance stopped to sing and screamed. Keith closed his eyes, and tumbled into the closet.

” Lance!” 

He pulled the towel closer to his naked body, and cried out.

” Can I not shower in peace?!” 

Keith looked at Lance in horror.

” I am sorry. I just... I wonder if...” Keith half way closed his eyes, and almost tangled himself on Lances pants, that layed on the floor. ” Can you touch Shiro?” 

” What?! What is the matter with you?” 

” No...I mean...” 

Lance pushed Keith with his back, torwards the door. 

” I do not know what kinds of kinks you guys have. But keep it in the bedroom.” 

Keith tuged his bangs, and uncomfortable stepped aside. Then he tripped on Lance pants, and drag Lance with him in the fall, so both on them layed in a pile on the floor. 

”ShirogotafeverandIwonderifyouwanttocoolhimdownwithyourhand.” 

Keith breathed out and blushed hard. Their noses brushed eachother, and Lance looked suprised at him. Keith embarrassed pushed him of. 

” Why can you not cool him down yourself?” Lance asked and stood up. 

Keith got up and mumled.

” I am always hot.” 

Lance grabbed Keiths hand. 

” Dam. No wonder you are the red lion.”

” Very funny Lance. Can you please help? Shiro got really high fever.” 

After some time Lance mouth curve upwards. 

” Sure buddie, I will help your boyfriend. Let me just change.” 

Keiths violet eyes turn twice it size, and he stuttered.

” Hee...he is not my...boyfriend.” 

Lance gently led Keith to the door of his room.

” Really? Does he know that?” Lance grined, and closed the door. 

Shiro moved slightly in bed, and soon his fever chills went down. Shiros red face turn to someway normal, when Lance layed his hand on his forehead. When his hand absorbed all the heat, Lance change hand, and did so for about an hour. 

” I think it is helping.” 

Keith smiled warmly at Lance. 

” Thank you Lance.” 

Lance smiled to.

” No worry Keith.”  
Lance said, and after some time he yawn, and stretched. ”Do you mind if I take a break?” 

Keith bit his nail, and looked absent on the sleeping Shiro.

” Sure.” 

Lance ruffled Keiths hair.

” The fever is almost gone. You do not have to worry.” 

He stepped out the room, and leaved Keith and Shiro alone. Keith layed his palms on his forehead, who now was very cold. Suddenly Shiro took Keiths hand in his. 

” Are you awake?” 

Shiro mumled something, and braided their fingers together. Keith blushed, and was glad that Shiro was asleep so he did not notice. Warmly he stroke Shiro white bangs, and flustered kissed his cheek, and quickly run out the room. 

Hunk hummed happily and walked to the kitchen, with a growing appetite, but stopped in the middle of a step, when he smell a burning scent. He saw Keith struggling with a big pot.

” Hey man, what are you doing?” 

” I...am...trying.” Keith touched the handle, but burned himself and cursed out load. ” To make soup.” 

Hunk grabbed two oven mitts and pulled the pot away from the stove.

” Keith pal, you have way to high heat on. Wash your hand in cold water.” 

Keith groan when the cold water splash on his burnmark. 

” I know, I am useless.” 

” No, of course not Keith. It is hard to cook. I can help you if you want?” 

Keith turned of the water, and looked grateful on his friend. 

” That would be great. Thank you.” 

Hunk smudge some cool ointment on Keiths palm, the he throwed away the old tomato soup.

” First of all, we are going to cut some garlic, onion and carrots, as a base. Then we frying it in a little oil.”

Keith noded, and felt stupid for forgetting the oil. Hunk then talked about crushed tomato, instead of diced ones. They helped with the vegetables, then fried them on low heat in a small sausepan, instead of a pot. Slowly Hunk added some water, broth, crushed tomato, chili, and other spices.

” Voila.” Said Hunk satisfied.

Keith tasted and curved his mouth.

” Not bad.” 

” Yeah team Cooktron, up high!” 

Hunk raised his hand, but remembered Keiths burn, and high five the other hand. 

Sleepy Shiro walked in, and still had Keiths red jacket wraped around him. Keith sigh and thought about how beautiful Shiro was in his jacket, and with his glossy gray eyes and tousled hair. Keith then looked down spellbound, on Shiro who just had his boxershorts, and then felt bad of how aroused him became. 

” Hey guys, what are you doing?” Shiro smiled, while he leaned at the couch. 

” Tomatosoup. You are sick, so I thought it would make you feel better. But if you do not want it, I get it.” Mumbled Keith, and nervously stroke his thumb on the back of his head. 

Shiros grey eye looked deep into Keith violet.

” Did you make me soup? Awww Keith, you are so sweet.” 

Hunk glided away.

” Well I should head back.” Before he walked away he whisper to Keith. ” I ship you two.” 

Keith who had no clue what he meant, just noded. 

” I would love some soup.” 

” Oh, great.” 

Shiro curled up in the couch, and Keith gave him a bowl. 

” Mmm, it is so good.” 

Keith sat down, and shrugged his shoulders.

” It was mostly Hunk who did it.” 

Shiro slurped it, and smirked.

” Do not be shy, you did great.” 

Keith eat some to, and could not stop to smile, and looked long at Shiro, who pulled his jacket closer around him, and started to shudder. Keith could see Shiro face get really pale.

” Are you cold?” 

” Yes, can I lean on you?” 

Keith tried to se if Shiro really meant it, and high red in the face, he responded.

” Umm...okay.” 

Shiro leaned on Keith shoulder warm shoulder and sigh.

” Are you comfortable with this?” Shiro asked, and could feel his whole body relax.

Keith built up some courage, and played with Shiro bangs.

” Yes. Did you sleep good?” 

Shiro rested his hand on Keiths knee. 

” Absolutly. But I had a strange dream about Lance touching my forehead.” 

Shiro smiled dreamy when Keith laughed bubbly. 

” That actually happend.” 

Keith notice how little dimples showed up on Shiro mouth.

” I should not be suprised by now.” 

Harmoniously both of them sat in the couch. Keith groan softly by the weight of Shiros head on his shoulder, and of the hand on his knee. When Shiro closed his eyes, Keith softly stroke his metalhand, and did small circles, on the palm. Shiro open his eyes and looked up in suprise, Keith pulled away and burried his face, in his palms. 

” Sorry, I...I did not mean to....I just screws everything up.” 

Shiro now sat in Keiths lap and carefully pulled his hands away, so Keith could look into his grey eyes. 

” You are perfect.” 

Keith annoyed blinked away hot tears. 

” No I am not.” 

Shiro stroke the line around Keiths cheekbone, and the other one tangled in his raven black hair. 

” Do you know I love you? Never forget that Keith.” 

Keith look both sad and happy at once.

” Like a brother.” 

Shiro leaned closer, and Keith stopped to breath.

” Like a soulmate.” 

The red paladins violet eyes sparkle.

” Shiro.”

” Keith.” 

Fluffy and airy Shiro burried his mouth on top of Keiths. In a tick, Keith kissed him back, fiery he sucked on the black paladin hot lips. They lost themself in the passionate kiss, and did a short break to breath, before they snog again. Shiro kiss Keith harder and Keith just open his mouth more and surrender to it.

” I love you so much Keith Kogane. Please be my boyfriend.” Shiro gasped in his mouth. 

Keith accidently bit Shiros underlip, and broke the kiss.

” Do you really mean that?”

Shiro grabbed the back of Keiths black t-shirt and nudge his mouth on Keith neck.

” I do. I understand if you says no. But I just want you to know how I feel.” 

Keith got hard when Shiro mouth nudge the curve between his throat and shoulder. He did not make a move, when Shiro almost fell asleep in his arms.

” Of course I want to be your boyfriend your idiot.” Keith smirked, and Shiro giggling vibrate at his throat.

Slowly Keith layed on the couch, and Shiro layed on top of his chest. 

” Poor Keith.” Shiro muffled. 

Keith had forgoten his burnmark who had now cool down. Shiro massage it caring. 

” I am not dying Shiro.” Keith giggled, and so did Shiro.

Sweetly Keith once again stroke Shiro metalfinger. Shiro moaned, and Keith could feel Shiro boxershorts growing wet and warm, against his leg.

” Do not stop...ohhh...Keith...”

” Never Shiro...my Shiro...” 

Happily, warm and their stomach full of soup, the paladins fell asleep in eachother arms.


End file.
